tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Railway Series
The Railway Series are a set of children's books on which "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" is based. The first books were written by the Reverend W. Awdry as a way to cheer up his son Christopher, who was ill with measles. The original series had twenty-six books, since expanded to forty-one. After a 10 year hiatus, a new book was published. Books written by the Reverend W. Awdry #'"The Three Railway Engines"' - Edward, Henry and Gordon have several adventures. #'"Thomas the Tank Engine"' - A station pilot tries to gain respect. #'"James the Red Engine"' - James gets into trouble and tries to make up for his errors. #'"Tank Engine Thomas Again"' - Life on Thomas' branchline is far from dull. #'"Troublesome Engines"' - The big engines go on strike, and Percy is added to the fleet. #'"Henry the Green Engine"' - Henry overcomes illness to prove his might. #'"Toby the Tram Engine"' - Toby is saved by the Fat Controller after his tramway closes. #'"Gordon the Big Engine"' - Gordon pulls his act together in time for a royal visit. #'"Edward the Blue Engine"' - Edward is getting old, but proves he has plenty of life in him yet. #'"Four Little Engines"' - The story of the Skarloey Railway engines working together to keep their line running. #'"Percy the Small Engine"' - Percy is fed up of being ordered about and gets a chance to shine when Thomas needs help. #'"The Eight Famous Engines"' - After becoming famous for their adventures the engines take a trip to England, but Thomas almost puts a damper on the trip. #'"Duck and the Diesel Engine"' - A malicious diesel creates confusion and blames Duck. #'"The Little Old Engine"' - Skarloey returns to find that things have changed on his little railway. #'"The Twin Engines"' - Two well-meaning Scottish goods engines create confusion in the yard. #'"Branch Line Engines"' - Thomas has an accident and a lazy diesel-railcar named Daisy arrives. #'"Gallant Old Engine"' - The Skarloey Railway engines prepare for Rheneas' return. #'"Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine"' - Stepney of the Bluebell Railway pays a visit to Sodor. #'"Mountain Engines"' - We meet the Culdee Fell Railway engines, and Lord Harry makes up for a silly accident. #'"Very Old Engines"' - Skarloey and Rheneas recall their early days and celebrate their 100th birthday. #'"Main Line Engines"' - Gordon and James get into silly mishaps while Edward surprises everyone. #'"Small Railway Engines"' - Three new engines arrive on Sodor to work a narrow gauge goods line. #'"Enterprising Engines"' - Diesel power may be triumphing on the mainland, but it's quite the contrary on Sodor. #'"Oliver the Western Engine"' - A boisterous Great Western engine gets into trouble. #'"Duke the Lost Engine"' - When Peter Sam and Sir Handel recall their old days a search begins for an old engine. #'"Tramway Engines"' - Percy and Thomas have adventures while Mavis causes a fuss. * "Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection" Books written by Christopher Awdry #'"Really Useful Engines"' - The engines may not have appeared in books for years, but that doesn't mean life on Sodor is dull. #'"James and the Diesel Engines"' - James learns a lesson in acceptance of diesels. #'"Great Little Engines"' - Sir Handel isn't necessarily the life and soul of the Skarloey Railway, as Peter Sam and Duncan prove. #'"More About Thomas the Tank Engine"' - Thomas and Percy fall out after an accident. #'"Gordon the High-Speed Engine"' - Gordon tries to prove he can go fast, and we meet Pip and Emma. #'"Toby, Trucks and Trouble"' - A series of events leave Percy and Toby running the branchline. #'"Thomas and the Twins"' - Thomas meets Bill and Ben on Edward's branchline. #'"Jock the New Engine"' - A boastful new engine called Jock starts work on the Arlesdale Railway. #'"Thomas and the Great Railway Show"' - Thomas travels to the mainland for a grand railway exhibition. #'"Thomas Comes Home"' - The tale of Percy, Toby and Daisy's adventures while Thomas is in England. #'"Henry and the Express"' - Henry is ill again and needs repairs. #'"Wilbert the Forest Engine"' - Donald and Douglas desperately need help, but so do the branchline engines. Wilbert is called in. #'"Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines"' - The engines prepare for the fiftieth anniversary of the Railway Series. #'"New Little Engine"' - A new engine is built for the Skarloey Railway. #'"Thomas and Victoria"' - The Fat Controller renovates an old coach called Victoria for Toby. These volumes were later compiled into "Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection". Category:Railway Series Books